Ryders New Life
by Elisabethsilverstarr77
Summary: Summary: Have you ever wondered how or why The Paw Patrol was created? This is my own version of the story. A teenager named Ryder his twin sister Katie, their younger brother Alex,and their pets a german shepard named Chase, and a cat named Cali,were visiting thier Grandpa Horace Porter,in an abandoned town called Adventure Drive Paw Patrol is owned by Nick story owned by me
1. Goodbye Mom and Dad

_**Summary: Have you ever wondered how or why the Paw-Patrol was created?**_

Summary: Have you ever wondered how or why The Paw Patrol was created?  
This is my own version of the story. A teenager named Ryder his twin sister Katie,  
their younger brother Alex,and their pets a german shepard named Chase, and a cat named  
Cali,were on thier way to visit thier Grandpa Horace Porter,in an abandoned town called Adventure Drive  
while on the way they were in a horrible accident that killed thier parents 

_**good night for now E Starr) :)**_

 **"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

 ** Goodbye Mom & Dad **

**As usual that Sunday morning Alex my younger brother and I were woken up early by the yelling and screaming going on downstairs**

 **between our mother and father.**

 **Eve: "Al, how many times have I told you to make sure there's enough gas in the car before we go on long trips?"**

 **Al: "Eve, it's not that long a drive to the Exxon station."**

 **Eve rolling her eyes in disgust :"Al the closest one is across town, to Adventure drive. I told my Parents, we would be there by noon**

 **it's already 10:45 in the morning. By the time you drive to the station get gas and drive back will already take 20min."**

 **Al: "I'll be back before you know it. Why do we have to go today anyhow. It's like ninety degrees out. All we need is to go out driving in**

 **this weather taking a chance of the car overheating"**

 **Mom let out a long sigh,**

 **Eve:"You know since momma died he wanted to teach you and Ryder the business."**

 **Al: "I don't see why He needs to teach Ryder the kids only 14 he can't even drive yet." Dad muttered**

 **Eve:"He wasn't much older then the twins when his father taught him. Just hurry up."**

 **All of a sudden I heard the sound of Alex crying.**

 **Ryder: "Hey buddy what's up?"**

 **Alex: "Timmy told me his mommy and daddy live far away from each other now because when they were together they were always**

 **yelling like mommy and daddy always do. Now he only sees his daddy on weekends."**

 **Katie my twin sister came in our room and put her arm around him. :"Don't worry Alex, mommy and daddy may be angry at**

 **each other sometimes but they wouldn't split up like Timmy's mommy and daddy. The day wouldn't be complete without the annual fight."**

 **Alex wiping away the tears: "But why Katie, why can't they get along like the mommies and daddies on tv?"**

 **Ryder: "Buddy, that's make believe they, they..."**

 **Katie let out a long sigh glancing over at me and our little brother sadly.**

 **Katie: Some people just don't get along with each other all the time. It doesn't mean they don't like each other?" she said reading**

 **my thoughts and finishing my sentence as she always did. (My sister and I were 14 yr old twins, often thinking the same thoughts and**

 **saying the same things.) Our parents always told us Katie was a few minutes older then myself but we had always been so close it almost**

 **seemed as if we were the same person. Ryder: Katie and I fight sometimes, you and I fight sometimes. It doesn't mean we don't like**

 **eachother." Alex: "Then why did they get married. If mommies and daddies can't be nice to eachother, they shouldn't be together?"**

 **Katie stepped over to me near my bed across from Alex's.**

 **Katie: "You know for a six year old sometimes I think he makes more sense then most other six year olds do."she whispered to**

 **me.**

 **Ryder: "Kat you know why they got married, they had too. Or Grandma and Grandpa would have been angry."**

 **Katie: "Well it was thier own faults they weren't careful."**

 **Alex: "Why Ryder?" my little brother asked us again.**

 **Ryder: "One day Buddy one day when you're older, we'll tell you."**

 **Alex: "When? you always tell me to wait till I'm bigger. When will I be able to know?"**

 **Katie: "Alex why don't you just get dressed to go to grandpa's,ok?"**

 **Alex: "Alright, Ryder can you help me with my buttons?" Alex said indicating his white dress shirt and jeans.**

 **Ryder: "Sure come on over here ok." Alex forced a smile on his face and walked over to me as I was buttoning my own shirt.**

 **Ryder:"Kat? why did you come in anyhow?"**

 **Katie:"To tell you Chase was whining by the door. I couldn't walk him cause I was getting ready."**

 **Ryder: "Ok I'll take him out before we leave Kat?"**

 **Just then we heard the front door slam. Katie and I looked at each other. The three of us headed**

 **to the window between Alex and my beds. I watched my sister walk to Alex's bed about to sit down.**

 **Ryder: "Kat no don't sit."**

 **Katie: "Why not Ryder?**

 **Ryder: "Well Alex, " I paused.**

 **Katie: Katie looked at me confused at first, then looked over at Alex... "Oh did he..."**

 **Ryder: "Yeah he wet the bed again. Twice last night probably nervous about the trip. It's been so long since he's been there."**

 **I whispered to her when Alex walked away. I didn't want to embarrass him anymore by telling her.**

 **Katie: "Right two years ago at grandma's funeral. He was only four and we were only twelve**

 **Alex:"What happened Kat, Ryder?" Alex asked as we heard the car door slam shut !  
**

 **Katie: "Nothing dad just got in the car."**

 **Alex: "Is he coming back?"**

 **Katie looked over at us then down at the blue carpet.**

 **Katie: "If it was me I wouldn't" I heard her mutter.**

 **Ryder: "Shh Kat, we don't want to upset him. He's probably going to the station, ok Alex there you go all**

 **buttoned up." I said forcing a smile.**

 **Katie: "Ryder did you take care of it already?"**

 **Ryder: "Yeah last night I changed everything."**

 **Eve: "Kids are you dressed and ready, we're leaving soon." We heard mom call from downstairs.**

 **Ryder: "Well we better go down." I said taking my little brother's hand leading him down the steps, with Katie**

 **behind us. As we reached the kitchen Katie took his hand from mine and led him to the table.**

 **Ryder: "I better take care of Chase." I said getting our German Shepard, Chase's blue leash and clipping it on**

 **his collar. I heard him growl softly (He hated when we had to leash him or leave him.)**

 **Ryder: "I'll be right back mom just gonna take Chase for a walk so we'll be ready when we leave."**

 **Eve: "Sure honey, maybe by then your stubborn father will be home."**

 **Sighing I just led Chase over to the corner. Waiting for him to finish I sat down on one of the rocks in front of**

 **Chase's favorite tree. Thinking about what my brother and sister had said earlier that morning. Suddenly I felt Chase's**

 **wet nose nuzzling my leg whimpering.**

 **Ryder: "Hey buddy I know you hate being chained up. Not much longer." I took his leash and led him back home.  
**

 **Just as we turned the corner I saw Dad pull in the driveway. Excited I watched Alex run over to him. Not far behind him**

 **I saw Katie and her prissy little Kitten Callie. Never in the 5 years we had her since our mom and dad rescued her from**

 **a local animal shelter, had I ever seen a kitten with such a snotty, prissy how much my sister loved her I put my**

 **thoughts behind and forced myself to like the prissy thing.**

 **Al: "Ok kids you ready to go?"**

 **Katie: "Yes daddy."**

 **Eve: "Hold on you guys, Did you all go before? we'll probably hit traffic and I really don't want to stop off anywhere.**

 **Katie,Ryder make sure those animals are taken care of before you put them in the car. Food,Water, That squeaky**

 **mouse Callie likes, and Chase's pull toy. "**

 **Ryder and Katie: "Yes Mom."**

 **Getting the last of our bags I put them in back. While Katie buckled Alex in his child seat. Once we were all packed**

 **in Dad checked the GPS once more. Then buckled up the seat belt and turned the radio and air conditioner on. The first half of**

 **the trip niether mom or dad said much to one another. I was playing one of my video games. While Alex tried making**

 **suggestions to what moves I should make to win. Katie was sitting on the other side of Alex's child seat in the middle of**

 **the back seat. As usual she was occupying herself with one of her boring novels about Teenagers stealing boyfriends and**

 **girlfriends from eachother. Parents cheating on one another. I glanced over at her smirking.**

 **Ryder: "So how many teens became drug dealers,or ended up in jail in this educational story sis?" Katie rolled her eyes**

 **at me.**

 **Katie:" Well at least my stories are more educational then all those dumb video games you always play."**

 **Alex: "They're not dumb. Ryder made it to the 6th level in Car Crush,right Ryder?"**

 **Katie: "Wow I'll call up all the Car dealerships and tell them my twin brother is such a genious!" Katie said sarcastically.**

 **Alex:"Why don't you tell the people in front of us, They look important right Daddy?"**

 **I glanced up to see two Cop cars and an ambulance.**

 **Al: "Shoot, this is all we need now. Ok kids hang on Eve can you take one last look at the directions your father gave us**

 **and see if there's a different road we can take to avoid the accident."**

 **Eve: "Al Adventure Drive is in the middle of that old abandoned town we grew up in you know there isn't."**

 **Al: "Right ok then, I'll try to avoid it."**

 **Eve:"Al, You can't it's not possible."**

 **Al: "Eve, who's the one behind the wheel here?Me and I'll have to hang on, Kids you too." Suddenly we felt a strong jerk  
**

 **and heard a loud slam in the back.**

 **Next to me Katie was holding onto the seat. Between the two of us, Alex was clinging to me. My video game flew**

 **out of my hands hitting the seat in front. On the floor of the car. I heard Chase in his dog carrier whimpering,next to Callie**

 **in hers whimpering as well.**

 **Everything seemed to grow dark, then we felt one last jerk. Opening my eyes I looked around. There was a painful**

 **headache throbbing in my head.**

 **Katie: "Ry, are you ok?" she softly said.**

 **Ryder: "Yeah Kat, along with my pounding head, I'm fine sis."**

 **Alex: "Mommy, Daddy, Ryder Katie where's mommy?" I looked at him and glanced over at my sister.**

 **Ryder: "I'm sure she's fine."**

 **Taking a deep breath I got out slowly. Next to me I heard Katie crying,while Alex just stood next to her clinging to**

 **her hand.**

 **Alex: "Katie,Ryder wh what happened?"**

 **Ryder: "Nothing buddy just go on over to that tree over there with Katie and the animals.I have to make a quick**

 **call."**

 **Alex: "Okay Ryder."**

 **I watched my brother and sister slowly walk over to the tree I noticed Katie was limping. Quickly I salvaged**

 **as many pieces of luggage as I could,trying hard not to look at our parents cut up and unconcious in the front**

 **seat. Quickly I pulled out my mother's purse that had been in the front with them, noticing daddy's wallet I**

 **got that also handing them both to Katie. Looking at the cell phone in my hand I called 911.  
**

 **EMT: "911 can I help you?" a female attendant was saying on the other end.**

 **Ryder: "Yes miss. my parents and brother and sister were in a car accident. I told her the street we were on**

 **and joined my brother,sister,and our pets by the tree, waiting for the Ambulance to arrive.**

 **Within minutes I heard the siren of an ambulance in the distance. After it parked a man and woman got out**

 **with thier medical bags.**

 **EMT 1 (Female) : "Hi kid what happened?"**

 **Katie: "It's obvious isn't it." I heard my sister snap through the tears.I reached over to hug her and I began**

 **crying along with the two of them.**

 **Ryder: "Kat take it easy you'll scare Alex." I whispered**

 **Katie: "Sorry I guess I'm just upset."**

 **EMT 2 (Male) : " Well are any of the rest of you hurt"**

 **Alex: "Where's my mommy and daddy?"**

 **I looked over at Katie. Katie nodded wiping her tears.**

 **Katie:"Um Alex why don't we go see if Chase and Callie have enough food and water?"**

 **Alex: "Ok Kat." He said with a bit of happiness.**

 **He always liked playing with the animals and at that moment we knew he wouldn't understand what we**

 **meant by telling him the truth.**

 **EMT 1 (female): "Are there any other relatives you know around here?"**

 **Ryder : "Yeah our grandpa, we were on our way to go there when this happened."**

 **EMT 2 (Male): "Do you know the number kids?"  
**

 **Katie: "Yeah it's in daddy's carry-on"**

 **I looked around at the car all crushed, the windows broken. Mom and Dad's Lifeless bodies holding on to**

 **eachother. It was one of the few times we had ever seen them so close to eachother. Always fighting.**

 **Tearfully I went through the luggage we were able to salvage when we got out of the car. Spotting Dad's**

 **blue carry-on that he always took on business trips with him. Slowly I unzipped it amazed at how neat the**

 **things inside,still were. Still folded up aside from one or two torn pieces of clothing everything else seemed**

 **perfect, as if nothing happened. Gently I pulled out the piece of paper with grandpa's number and address**

 **written on it packed in the outside pocket. I saw some dried up blood stuck on it and gave it to the EMT workers**

 **my hand shaking. Looking at the car I thought about the video game I had been playing. (Never had any of**

 **the cars in my games ever looked so gruesome, as the sight in front of us of our own car all broken and crushed.)**

 **EMT 2(Male) : "Ok why don't you join your brother and sister over by the tree and I'll call him, His name is**

 **Horace Porter?"**

 **Ryder: "Yes." I said watching him dial our grandfather Within moments I saw our grandfather's blue delivery**

 **mini-van approaching. Thankfully by now Alex had fallen asleep from exaustion, on Katie's lap as she sat down**

 **against the tree next to the animals. I had let Chase out and he sat watching he came up to me licking my face.**

 **Callie as snobby as she always was, perched above us in the tree, mewing as she watched the commotion as**

 **well.**


	2. A New Adventure or a New Case Will Begin

_**Horace:** **"Well kids pups looks like we're on our way to a new home,a new family,and lots and lots of new nieghbors. You know what else**_

 _ **kids, there's another family member living out here in Adventure Drive, I know you've never met. Your mom never said much about him,**_

 _ **and your dad never got along well with him. He always called him  
**_

 _ **a surfer dude with no other knowledge except girls and the beach on his mind. Whatever your dad and mom didn't know was that that beach**_

 _ **brained surfer dude Jake went back to high school a short time after Albert and Eve were married and studied Technology. in fact he's been**_

 _ **helping me retrain the pups I have back home how to drive,fight fires**_

 _ **and crime. clean up the garbage, and recently even last  
**_

 _ **summer he taught my Labrador how to be a lifeguard and protect young nieghborhood swimmers."  
**_

 _ ** Alex: "Really! hey Ryder Katie can you hear him. He can teach Dogs to drive,and clean up garbage."  
**_

 _ ** Ryder: "Mom and dad told us something about you teaching us the family business."  
**_

 _ ** Katie: "Is this what they meant by it?"  
**_

 _ ** Horace: "Well actually yes it is The family business is called The Paw Patrol. I have 5 pups in the lookout who Jake and I have implanted **_

_**specialized electrons to control the pups actions by the beep of thier Collar tags.  
**_

 _ **From what I see I think Chase with fit in perfectly. I do need a new Police pup. our other broke his leg last winter,and Chase could substitue**_

 _ **perfectly. he's smart,and brave,and from what I just saw strong. And don't mistake me I think Katie and Cali can help out perfectly at the pet**_

 _ **groomers and hospital. Danielle, is always looking for extra help during bathtime and check-ups.** **  
**_

 _ **Katie: "Of course I can help out there and help you and grandpa take care of the rest of the puppies and Alex too.** **  
**_


End file.
